


Reflection

by Dayza_Draws



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Wild and Time reflect on all that has been taken from them during their travels.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. This little blop came from the LU Discord server's weekly writing prompts, and I'm actually kinda happy with how it came out so I mean, we'll see! The characters are from a fan comic called Linked Universe, the creator is Jojo56830 on Tumbler.

"Well, I think it's very obvious for me." He motions to the scars crossing the left side of his face with a nervous laugh.  
Time watches the smaller boy in silence, before pointing to his own marks, the blue and red warnings that decorates his lost eye. "And what of these? Are they not obvious as well?"  
Wild blinks, turning to look back at the fire, his blue eyes reflecting the light as he watches Wind laughing with Legend and Warriors. Time watches them for a bit before going back to watching Wild, waiting for what he says next.  
\--  
"Oh yeah, I almost died fighting the plant thing." They had been discussing different creatures they fought, trying to find some connections when Wind spoke up. They had all been thrown off guard. The way he had said it sounded so simple, so dismissive. He had been ten. Ten years old when he set off. He set off alone, of his own free will, but it had been his first time away from home. Without his family. A child his age should not be so comfortable with the thought of death. They had all known, logically, that his hardships had been no safer than theirs, after all he was the hero of his Hyrule, but it was easy to forget and they were unprepared for the harsh reminder. While everyone had reacted strongly, especially Warriors, Time was the only one to notice that Wild had stopped talking after everything had calmed down, his blue eyes clouded and lost in thought while the others talked and laughed. After about twenty minutes or so he moved to sit besides them.  
"His comment upset you, didn't it?"  
The smaller male jumps, looking up at him sheepishly. "I- uh, well-"  
Time laughs, patting him on the shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it threw us all off guard."  
He nods slightly, his form relaxing. "It's just- he's been through so much and he's so young. He didn't- He shouldn't have- he did nothing deserve any of this! He should've been able to be a kid, he should be able to just grow up normally and have fun like other kids his age!" His voice rises as he continues and he clamps his mouth shut quickly when he notices Legend and Four looking over.  
Time nods in agreement, keeping silent for a bit as he ponders what to say next. "Well, what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Do you deserve what you've gone through?"  
"I-" He falters. "No. No I don't."  
"You hesitated."  
No response.  
"You think you do."  
He's still silent, and Time is about to speak again when he responds.  
"I failed, didn't I?" His voice is quiet, and Time doesn't dare speak, knowing Wild will close back off again if he does. "I failed to protect everyone. The other champions, the Princess. I wasn't enough to save them in the end." His voice wavers as he speaks, and he keeps his head lowered, hair blocking his eyes. "I had one job, and I failed. Countless people died because of me. I think my memories were payment enough for that."  
Time waits until he is sure that Wild isn't going to continue before he speaks.  
"I don't think you failed. You just weren't ready the first time through. Neither was I, you know." Wild looks up at that, expression unreadable. "I was younger than Wind when I was forced into my role as a hero. I failed then, and I wasn't able to fix it until seven years later." He laughs softly. "Seven long years of a kingdom living in fear, praying for me to return, not knowing if I ever would."  
"But you did."  
"And so did you, correct? It may have taken you longer, but in the end you won, right?"  
"I-I guess. But if I hadn't failed before-"  
"Would you be happy now? You never would have grown on your own, you wouldn't be the person you are today. Yes, we've all lost a lot because of this cursed role we must fill, but we've also gained a lot. You can't have one without the other." He gestures to his ring. "I gained a family, but only because I lost my childhood and a bit of my sanity." He laughs. "You gained independence, if I may be so bold to think so. You've found yourself in a much more human way then you ever would have before. Am I wrong?"  
Wild hesitates before replying. "No. I'm not sure, really, but I don't think I was happy before."  
Time nods. "You'll have regrets. It's only normal, but in time you can learn to heal. All of you can."  
"You have regrets?"  
A bittersweet smile.  
"...Is it alright if I ask?"  
"Perhaps you could tell me yours first? I'll think about it then."  
"Well, I think it's very obvious for me." He motions to the scars crossing the left side of his face with a nervous laugh.  
\--  
It takes a few minutes before he responds to the question, both of them still watching the others talk.  
"I think I regret that I don't know them. I don't know who they were enough to honor them. I don't even know Zelda as much as I should. I can't do them justice." He glances up at Time as if looking for confirmation.  
"All regrets for others. What about for yourself? There's nothing selfish about it, we've all been wronged."  
Another pause before he speaks. "I regret that I don't remember who I am. I don't remember my family, if I ever had one, I don't remember any friends who might have died. I have nothing to build off. It's all been taken from me."  
Time nods, looking towards the fire. It's his turn to stop and collect his thoughts.  
"I regret losing a friend, but even more so not being able to find her. I regret the years stolen from me, the youth robbed as I was helpless to stop it." His fingers drift down to the masks hanging from his belt. "I regret not allowing people in and letting them help, I regret that I hurt them by pushing them away." He glances over at Wild. "Most of all, I regret that the sword chose me." He waves the other boy off before he can say anything. "Don't tell me you've never asked yourself why it had to be you, why couldn't someone else be the one doing this? Because I think we all have, even if we don't care admit it. This job isn't always fun."  
Wild laughs. "No, it isn't."  
"But I don't regret where I am now. I don't regret the friends I made during my travels, I don't regret meeting all of you. That's exactly why, if given the choice, I'd do the same thing all over again. Because at the end of the day, despite all we've lost, didn't we make it out?"  
Wild smiles softly, nodding quickly. "Yeah, yeah. We're here now, right?"  
"We are, and we'll keep fighting until the end. That's just who we are. The world can take everything from us, but we'll just keep taking more back." He pats Wild's leg as he rises to his feet, stretching. "There wouldn't happen to be any soup left, would there?"  
"Oh, yeah! There should still be some!" He moves to get up before Time waves him down.  
"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own food, thank you though." He almost misses it as he's walking away, but it's just loud enough to bring a smile to his lips.  
"Thank you."


End file.
